lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
LOTR Mod Official Server
This is a page based purely on the official server of Lord of the Rings mod. The IP was LOTR.VGMC.US and is '''now lotr.hosthorde.net'.'' The LOTR Mod Official Server is a server with a 100 player maximum that has a lot of players, rulers, alliances and cities. Its server package is probably being updated to a higher package to minimize lag. Important: Due to the Beta 22 update, a new world was generated. The lore-builds were transfered to the new world. Inventories and pouches in inventories stayed but chests have been wiped. Anything else is gone. Probably some of the information below is now outdated. Please check and edit as necessary. Here is the link to the corresponding facebook site. Aidansebastian has made an awesome trailer video for this server. Thank you for that. The trailer video might be a bit a bit outdated since the last world reset. Try it out and check, what's left and what's new. Current Status: 19/02/2015: The server is server is offline for now. We are changing hosts but it should be up very soon, hopefully by tomorrow, there were miscalculations on file downloading and uploading speeds. Our apologies from the entire staff, everything will be saved. I'll keep it updated. ''-Bat'' Rules of the Server Lord of the Rings Mod: Official Server Rules Violation of these rules may result in a BAN, temporary or permanent, dependent on the severity and seriality of the offence, and subject to the decision of the admins. General: #Treat all other players fairly and with respect #Do not '''bother Mevans or the moderators with questions or suggestions while they are online #No griefing, stealing, attacking animals or soldiers, or otherwise damaging players' builds, land, or possessions, without their permission #No hacking, cheating, or any other form of exploit #Minimaps and other client-side mods, provided they do not violate rule 4, are allowed #No spamming #Creation of Fast Travel points inside other players' base, without their permission, is forbidden #Disputes between players are to be settled by the server admins if the players cannot themselves reach a decision PVP: #PVP is enabled #Do not attack players within their own base, except during wartime. '''Note: if the player's base is in enemy land (e.g. Mordor base in Gondor), it can be freely attacked, even when there isn't war between the players #Do not 'spawncamp' or attack players near the server spawn or Fast Travel points #Construction of traps at Fast Travel points is forbidden #Do not use Fast Travel to flee a battle if you agreed to the battle #If you kill a player fairly, you may keep their drops, and this does not constitute stealing War: #In order to declare war on an enemy player or group of players, all groups must agree to the war #Once war is agreed upon, no group can leave the war without agreement from all participating groups #New players can join an existing war at any time, but are then subject to rule 2 #All groups are free to negotiate about anything during a war #The use of ender pearls for war is forbidden #Griefing, stealing, etc. is still forbidden during a war, unless it is agreed upon as part of the war #All other rules still apply during wartime, unless the removal of a rule is agreed upon as part of the war #The war shall only end when all groups have agreed upon it Factions and Lords/Kings The following list is sorted in alphabetical order: Angmar: ''' Angmar is the stronghold of the Witch King and the northern forces of orcs. It is ruled by '''KingTulkas with Illuvatars_Bane as Chief Warlord. Angmar is at peace with the HIgh Elves of Lindon. Blue Mountains: ' The Blue Moutains (Ered Luin), in the north west, are ruled by '''squatch_thunder7. ' squatch_thunder7 owns and lives at Belegost They are allied with the Rangers of the North and all other parts of the Dwarven House. 'Dunland: ' Dunland is ruled by '''Evil_Mogwai. Dunland is located west of the south end of the Misty Mountains. Erebor: ''' The Lonely Mountain in the north of Wilderland was ruled by '''connor7boss, until the project was handed over to Mathyas57, who also now owns the City of Dale. Erebor was then give to Thorin_The_King. Those left in Erebor are allied with the Rangers of the North and all members of the Dwarven House. Erebor consists of the Lonely Mountain and the Gate of Erebor. Eregion: The lost Noldorin kingdom of Eregion is being rebuilt by the currently undisputed king stevethebuffalo with cpt_butterpants as the Steward and second-in-command. They are friends with the Dwarves of Moria, similarly to in the Second Age. Eregion is located west of the Misty Mountains and north of Dunland. Eriador and most of the former kingdom of Arnor: ''' '''Hell_Metallicus, chieftain of the Rangers of the North, rules this land from Fornost. Elendil_The_Tall is his Second-in-command. They are allied with the Dwarven Kingdoms, as well as the elven realm of Lindon. The former kingdom of Arnor includes a lot of regions in the north of middle earth. [http://lotrminecraftmod.wikia.com/wiki/Fangorn Fangorn]:'''The forests of Fangorn are ruled by '''internet_miners, the admin known as Bat, and his second in command is XTeaspoonX. His rule is currently uncontested and XTeaspoonX is making him a throne carved into a large Fangorn tree, connected to similar trees, some large jungle trees and Mallorn trees. It has been remarked as resembling the Ewok treetop village from Star Wars. He is allied with b_boymasterman, King of Gondor. He has many friends across the dwarves and races of men, especially among his Elven kin such as the Wood Elves ruled by Emperor_Raphael. Gondor: ''' The king of Gondor, and the builder of Minas Tirith is '''Arantoer_II. Captain_Faramir 'rules Ithillien. Gondor is located south of Rohan and West of Mordor. 'Gundabad: Gundabad is ruled by SirWilsonGS who declared himself "Supreme Chieftain". He rules from Mount Caradhras in the Misty Mountains. SirWilsonGS's second in command is Optomuncher. 'Gundabad is allied with Isengard and Angmar and had a peace treaty with the dwarves of Moria. 'Harad: ''' Notable lord stationed in Harad is '''RookieNinjas. Harad (near and far) is the southern most part of middle earth. Half Trolls: ' The half trolls are ruled by '''Glaerdir, '''the only known member. 'Iron Hills: ''' The Iron Hills are ruled by '''SpeedySC/Gror_The_King. They are allied with the Rangers of the North and are allied with the great forests of the Fangorn. The Iron Hills separate Wilderland and Rhun from the tundra in the north. Isengard: ''' The opped '''Joetatoe is the undisputed owner of Isengard. He is currently building a tower. He is accompanied by SpadeCompany, the Uruk-Hai Dorguz, or Master. Isengard is in the south west corner of Enedwaith near the Misty Mountains. Lindon: and Western Eriador: ''' The admin Glaerdir used to be the High King of these lands. Lord '''SinzPet and his wife Lady Valetty are two important elven lords from Lindon. They are allied with the Rangers of the North, Gondor, and other elven lands. Recently SinzPet''' was promoted to the rank of High King after Glaerdir was corrupted by evil influence (He joined the Half Trolls). '''Lothlórien: Lorien has no current leaders at this point. It wouldn't be surprising if an elf of Lindon came and claimed these lands. There were talks of TheOneGoran 'however he has not decided. 'Mordor: ' Mordor is ruled by 13_'BigNOOB_37. He gained rights to the land in an election that was posted on the Official Server's Facebook page. Corrupted_Knight, owns no part of Mordor but works on a few of the builds there. cooldude074 'has tried to lay claim to Mordor as well but has had no official election or poll to prove his lordship. He has resigned to owning and building Barad-dur. '''Moria: ' Khazad-dûm (Dwarven Kingdom of Moria) is being rebuilt and ruled by '''SpoangityBob of Durin's Folk. They own a big fortress at West Gate in Eregion on the edge of the Misty Mountains from where they try to dig through to the eastern rim. They are allied with the Rangers of the North. They are also a part of the Dwarven House and are in an alliance with all other dwarves in the house. Red Mountains (Orocarni): 'A dwarf of Moria has tried to lay claim to the Orocarni. He is currently working on building the dwarven city of Mazar-Dum. The Red Dwarves are another functioning part of the Dwarven House and are allied to other house members. The Red Mountains are far to the north east of middle earth. 'Rohan: ''' Rohan, the home of the horse lords, in the center of middle earth, is ruled by '''mewarmy '''with '''Eomer_ and Eorl_the_young as the Guardians of Southern and Northern Rohan. There has been rumors about a takeover or even civil war, Many say that Rohan will need stronger&more active King. Rohan is located North of Gondor but south of the Vales of the Anduin Woodland Realm: The Realm of the Woodland King is ruled by the admin Emperor_Raphael. Since his time on the server, he has appointed a few new members that help aid him in the building of Taurlond, the Capitol of Mirkwood, these players are most notably Xenphir '''and '''MotherSchwarz (Formerly known as BlueTheTrickster). HEYYYYYYY Cities already built or in advanced WIP state in alphabetical order Ain-al-Harad: ''' A mausoleum built by '''Karseius, the captital of Harad. The palace and part of the city was build by Karseius, First Serpent Lord of Harad. Given to Shamiir and Rookie_Ninja Belegost: ''' A dwarven city and Capital of the Blue Mountains located in Northern Ered Luin ruled by '''squatch_thunder7. Dale: ''' A human city in Rhovanion (Wilderland) south of Mount Erebor (lonely mountain) ruled by '''Mathyas57. Edoras: ''' A rohirrim city. '''Eomer_ and Eorl_the_young will build Edoras in near future when Eorl_the_young's old base which was moved to Edoras will be deleted as it was "bad idea" and dont look like Edoras at all. Eorl_the_young has started rebuilding his city to its old location. Erebor: '''The city under the mountain is being rebuilt by none other then '''Thorin_the_King, '''the current lord of dale. He has many dwarven followers and is making tremendous progress on the city! Good Luck! 'Fornost: ' A human city in Eriador ruled by '''Hell_Metallicus. Ang Thol(A.K.A. Iron Helm):'A dwarven stronghold built near the West peak of the Iron Hills, this city is ruled by '''SpeedySC. '''The build is still in progress but is making major headway. '''Orthanc: ' A huge tower built by '''Joetatoe. It is still under construction Khazad-dûm: ''' A dwarven city in the Misty Moutains ruled by '''SpoangityBob. Minas Tirith: The Capital of Gondor, also known as "The Whity City" east of the White Mountains. Currently being build by Arantoer_II. Mt. Caradhras: ''' Atop the mightiest mountain running above Khazad-Dum is an abandoned orc stronghold. This place of evil is the center of Gundabad affairs. Building began after the bubbaberet dynasty over the Gundabad faction ended, and '''SirWilsonGS's reign over the faction began. Mt. Gundabad (Durin's City): ''' A city and a shrine to Durin made by '''iwellner45 and his Blue Dwarven Lord and friend squatch_thunder7. It was bought by iwellner45 from SirWilsonGS of the Gundabad faction after bubbaberet. There are pictures of what bubbaberet did on the official server's facebook page. The duo restored it, is currently working on expanding the city, and has made it the Capital of the Dwarven House and a meeting place for all dwarven lords. Rivendell: A haven city to all travelers who bid no evil to the elves who live here. It is currently being built by IronRyts who plans to rule the city. Whitefall: Owned by Eomer_ -the Guardian of southern Rohan. (no lore city) A detailed, large and beautiful City located 800 blocks to north from Edoras. (there will be a road from Edoras) Whitefall will be open for all "good" and "neutral" players, there will be shops, other players, "gladiator" arena with betting and much more. Whitefall will be also Fortress for one of Rohan's Armies. Whitefall is going to be role-play city, like Gondor. You can also get a citizenship to Whitefall and even a job! There will be also "rank/title" system, some rules etc. like Gondor has. But for now, they are just looking some mature acting players who will help them to build it. (There is now 3 players building Whitefall +Eomer_) Dains Halls: 'Built by aidansebastian and his assistant and thane Smiturion. Located in Ered Mithrin. Miscellaneous '''The Hunters Guild: '''Everybody that has stepped foot in this world for more than 1 hour will know the three hunters that should be feared;'Corrupted_Knight, SirwilsonGS,'''and '''Optomuncher. There is a castle where they may be planning to hunt down anyone. When the guild members plan an attack, the attack will succeed. It has been proven that the only one who can save people from the wrath of the guild is Glaerdir '''(also known as MG). Heavily Work in Progress Builds '''Carn-dûm: '''The City Fortress of Angmar is being built by '''KingTulkas. wolfboycameron is helping. Osgiliath: Currently being built by a force of Gondorians, Osgiliath is owned by Captain_Faramir. Vinyamar: ''' Located near Mithlond, this elven city is ruled by '''Hayoo. Planned BuildsCategory:Servers Barad-Dur: '''A massive mountain/tower, currently being built by '''cooldude074. This build has not been started yet. Beorn's Lands: '''Planned build by '''ZombieSheepRule(The Elk Lord on his Elk-Throne)(AttackOfTheDirt might help him). Durthang: '''A build planned after the February 1st update and one of the main places of evil and orcs within Mordor. '''Fort Nox: '''A build planned after the February 1st update will be the location of the Angmar Military Treasury and Armory.This is being built by '''Illuvatars_Bane. Goblin Town: A future Gundabad stronghold that will be built after the February world update. Mt. Gram: 'A future Gundabad stronghold that will be built after the February world update. '''Mt. Methedras: '''A Dwarvish sub-city of Moria is being built by Rágna (connor7boss) to serve as a war base, council, and a home to Dwarfs travelling throughout Middle Earth. Councils or Groups ''All of the information below is describing large scale faction interaction such as guilds and alliances. Feel free to add your own council/group if it consists of more than 2 factions. '''Dwarven House/Dwarven Council: '''This is an elite group of 7 of the finest dwarven warriors across the server. The houses in the Dwarven House include the Ered Luin, Khazad-Dum, the City of Gundabad, Ered Mithrin, the Iron Hills, and the Orocarni. There is 1 lord per region that comes when a lord calls a council. All councils are held at Gundabad when it is rebuilt. The High King of the Council is squatch_thunder7/Azaghal_79 '''Black Empire: This is a group started by Gombar_the_Black or formerly known SirWilsonGS. As far as we know, it includes the factions of Gundabad, Angmar, and Dol Guldur. They are stationed in the Gundabad portion of Mount Gundabad. Mordor, Harad, and the Half-trolls refuse to join the empire. Even now Gombar gathers his strength in attempt to consolidate power and rule over all Middle Earth. White Council: The White Council is a group of the elite, good aligned players of the server. They work together on a large, faction scale so that they can combat the forces of evil. The group consists of the highest ranking players of the main "good" factions, including Kings and High Lords alike. The group consists of internet_miners, High King of Fangorn and Hand of the King to SinzPet, the High King of Lindon. He was one of the founding members and very influential with most other players on the server. Another founding member is SinzPet himself, High King of the High Elves. More Elven kin were founding members as Xenphir and TheBlueTrickster partake in the council as influential representatives of the Mirkwood kingdom. The final founding member but definitely not the least, Arantoer_II 'engages in activities as the King of Gondor'' and Horse Lord of Rohan. The White Council later graced three invaluable players as their latest members, the first of which was Azaghal_79', ''Lord of all Dwarves, Co-founder of the Northern Alliance and ruler of Ered Luin. Soon after Hell_Metallicus was graced into the Council as the Chieftan of the Rangers of the North and Co-founder of the Northern Alliance. Following these additions, Captain_Faramir,'' Prince of Ithilien, Lord of Osgiliath, General to Gondor's armies and Heir to the Throne of Gondor.'' Even at this moment the Council convenes to discuss trade, border troubles and incoming threats from treacherous neighbours. Their reach is nearly limitless as they can thwart even the deadliest of enemy plans. Their spheres of influence allies themselves closely to the most powerful of players, including most Dwarven lords and High Elves. Their contacts include the richest players on the server and the White Council itself has accomplished warriors of renown. They are ever vigil, always watching. Cross them and you may be forgiven, but never forgotten. There are rumors that the White Council has a secret location where they all meet, and it is said to be never found by anyone outside of the White Council. Some even say the location is not even in Middle-Earth. Others say they all communicate through Palentirs. Even we are unsure of the truth. AA-Guild: Not yet an official group, though there have been a rising and a fall in members and publicity. This guild is primarily a joke for the true Alcoholics. It is an elite group, where everyone is welcome with the achievement and Alcoholic Shield. There is rumored to be an actual Guild (being) build somewhere. Though nobody knows how and where. The founders of this guild were Arantoer_II (back in the day he was only a Horse-Lord of Rohan under the name of B_boymasterman) and Evil_Mogwai, (Former) King of Dunland. Even though they were enemies, they appreciated drinking with eachother after fighting on the battlefield, and decided that every race and man or woman should have a place where they can rest, drink or laugh in peace. They are also viewing themselves outside of all politics when honoring or acting on the title of an AA-member. Which ironically, is not anonymous at all. Entry to this guild is free for anyone by drinking 72 potent vodka's in a row. And equipping the Alcoholism shield when approaching other members or the guild itself (If it exists.) Category:Gameplay Category:Role Play